


Eau de Mulder

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Mulder wears a new cologne, and somehow Scully just seems to be unable to get her nose away from his neck





	Eau de Mulder

Scully has never been a person particularly sensitive to smells. When they were kids, her brother Charlie used to be chastised by their parents for constantly sniffing his food before he ate, as though convinced someone was trying to poison him, then declining to eat something on the basis that it “didn’t smell good”. But Scully, Scully has never been fussed, which has helped in her career, particularly with her proximity to dead bodies.

But today, today she’s distracted by a particular smell. It’s a woody scent, an element of citrus giving it a fresh feel, and it’s driving her crazy. She didn’t notice it at first, not when she arrived at the office ahead of her partner and sat down at their desk to make a start on paperwork. When Mulder arrived twenty minutes later, followed by Skinner who was chasing up on a report they’re due to submit later that morning, it didn’t register. But as Mulder removes his jacket and takes a seat opposite her and Skinner leaves them to it, it hits her.

“Do you smell that?” she asked, glancing around the office, her eyes coming to rest on the door.

Mulder, flicking through the draft report she’d given him, shakes his head. “Smell what?”

“Must have been Skinner.”

“What’s Skinner?”

Maybe it’s nothing, she thinks to herself, especially if Mulder can’t smell anything. At first she’d wondered if it was cologne, but figured Mulder would have commented on Skinner suddenly making an effort, or said if it was his. “Never mind,” she says, getting back to her work, trying to put the delightful smell out of her mind.

Xxxx

They keep their heads down all morning, both working hard on the report they’re rushing to submit. When they’re done and Scully has read it through for any errors, just in the nick of time, they get up from their desk to head upstairs to Skinner’s office. As she steps closer to her partner Scully sniffs, catching a whiff of the scent once again. “Wait!” she exclaims. “It’s you.”

“What’s me?”He looks blissfully confused now. 

“That smell.”

“I took a shower this morning,” Mulder replies, immediately raises his arm and sniffs.He looks a little put out at her suggestion that he smells. 

“Not that.”

“What?” He continues out of the office and towards the elevator. “Oh, oh yeah that’s me.”

“What is it?”

“My new cologne.” The elevator opens and they step inside. Mulder presses the button for Skinner’s floor and waits for the doors to close, while Scully steps closer towards him. She looks relieved, presumably to know she’s not going crazy in smelling odd smells, and there’s a hint of something else in her expression, though Mulder can’t quite put his finger on what. 

“You got a new cologne?”

As he looks down, Mulder is amused to see that Scully is sniffing him, her nose getting closer to his neck. “I can’t tell if you like it or you’re disgusted.”

“Oh I like it.”

He raises his eyebrows. He’s heard that voice from his partner before, but only in the bedroom, never in the office. They’ve had clear ground rules since taking their relationship to the next level just a few short months ago, or at least he thought they did. “I’m glad you approve. I got it to impress my girlfriend.“

“She’s very impressed.”

“I’m…I’m glad.”

Scully’s hands come to rest on his hips as her nose presses into his neck, the move instantly putting Mulder on alert and he drops the folder he’s been carrying, papers falling out onto the floor. He wants to warn his partner, to tell her that the feel of her, her close proximity to him and her tone of voice is all shooting straight to his groin, but then her tongue darts out and she licks him and suddenly he’s no longer able to think straight. It’s a fantasy of his, him and Scully fucking in an elevator, and if she keeps doing what she’s doing he’s going to make that fantasy come true. “Sc..” She nips at him and he groans. 

“It smells so good.” He’s glad she has the presence of mind to be able to speak. 

“It’s Tom Ford.”

“Remind me to thank Tom.”

“If it has this effect on you every time Scully, I’ll send him a personalized fucking hamper.”

She snorts, but still doesn’t lift her head up. “It makes me…it makes me feel things.”

Moaning again, Mulder clutches her tightly. He’s seconds away from pushing her back against the wall of the elevator and making her feel a hell of a lot more, when suddenly he hears a ding and the doors begin to open. He quickly pushes Scully away from him and bends down to retrieve the file, hoping that by doing so he can conceal his erection. He has his head down when he hears the familiar voice in front of him. “Agents. Is everything okay?”

As Mulder looks up he sees Skinner in front of him, looking at a flushed Scully. She nods, while Mulder gets to his feet, keeping the folder in front of his groin. “Sorry Sir. Butterfingers." 

"I was just coming down to see you both.”

“We’ve saved you the trouble.”

Skinner doesn’t look too impressed but obviously decides it’s best not to ask questions. Turning on his heel, he leads them back to his office, while Mulder rushes to catch up to his partner and whisper in her ear. “Scully?”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe in future I’ll wear my new cologne on days when we’re not in the office.”

She shoots him a sheepish grin, the glint in her eye suggesting they’ll pick up where they left off later on. “I think that’s wise.”


End file.
